Multiple methods can be used to measure perfusion in vivo. Some of the common methods include dynamic susceptibility contrast (“DSC”) magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”), dynamic contrast enhancement (“DCE”) MRI, and arterial spin labeling (“ASL”).
One significant disadvantage of DSC-MRI and DCE-MRI is the need for administering a contrast agent to the subject. On the other hand, ASL does not require the use of a contrast agent and is therefore non-invasive. However, ASL suffers from inherently low signal-to-noise ratio (“SNR”) and poor temporal resolution, which require lengthened scan times to address. Therefore, while ASL provides a non-invasive measurement of perfusion, it is not a rapid imaging method.
Thus, there remains a need for a rapid and non-invasive technique for measuring perfusion in vivo.